Trays for snacks and appetizer-type foods are generally known. Such trays provide a place to display these foods for presentation and for eating. They also generally make it easier to transport these foods. Unfortunately, many trays do not have seating lids that enable them to serve as food containers during transport from one location to another, e.g., from a restaurant to a home. Therefore, when foods that are traditionally presented on a tray are transported from one location to another, a container other than the tray is generally used during transport.
Another problem that exists, particularly for foods such as chicken wings that create their own waste, is finding a place to put the waste prior to its being thrown away. In most cases, a trash receptacle is not located within easy reach of a table or other dining area, typically because it is unsanitary or unsightly. As such, a diner is faced with the problem of having a place to put the waste while the food creating the waste is being eaten. Generally, such waste is unappetizing and an eater would prefer to have the waste out of sight while continuing to eat.
Anderson et at. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/870,538, which published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0029427, both of which patent references are incorporated herein by reference, address one or more of the foregoing problems. While the solutions presented therein may be suitable for their intended purposes, needs exists for alternative solutions to one or more of the foregoing problems. One or more preferred embodiments of the present invention provide such an alternative.